1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological development and increased demand for mobile devices have led to a rapid increase in the demand for secondary batteries as energy sources. Among these secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries, having high energy density and voltage, long life span, and low self-discharge, are commercially available and widely used.